I love you most of all (Fr)
by Crepouille
Summary: Stiles se réveille avec la main de Derek dans la sienne, son petit-ami fredonne une chanson. "Tu blesses toujours celui que tu aimes. Celui que tu ne devrais jamais blesser." CO-TRAD
Donc, voici notre première traduction commune! Univers _Sterekien_ , puisque j'essaye de convertir Dev' au Sterek. Dites-nous si vous aimez ;)

 _Ceci est une traduction autorisée de l'auteur wolfypuppypiles. Thanks a lot, wolfypuppypiles!_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla avec une main rugueuse dans la sienne. Il sut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette main, il avait mémorisé depuis longtemps la forme et la sensation si particulière de sa main. Il y avait un picotement agréable qui disait à l'humain que sa douleur était drainée. Il aurait normalement protesté mais il imaginait que Derek l'avait mérité.

Ils s'étaient disputés ce matin-là à propos de quelque chose de stupide, Stiles ne se souvenait même pas du sujet de leur dispute. Derek lui avait lancé une insulte assez violente, quelque chose à propos de Stiles qui fourrait son nez d'humain où il ne devrait pas, l'humain s'était senti si mal qu'il dut aller faire un tour en voiture pour se changer les idées.

Évidemment, Stiles était tellement mal, l'insulte tournant encore et encore dans sa tête comme une tempête d'orages, qu'il n'avait pas vu le camion foncer de l'autre côté. Il se souvenait un peu de l'accident, son bras était blessé et il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête. Il aurait voulu que son père soit là, qu'il lui prenne la main et qu'il lui promette de le sortir de là. De toute évidence il l'avait fait, puisqu'il n'était définitivement plus dans sa voiture accidentée.

Stiles pouvait sentir des couvertures sur lui, la main de Derek était encore dans la sienne et de la musique retentissait maintenant dans ses oreilles. Ça ressemblait au son du ukulélé dont on grattait les cordes, doucement et délicatement, avant que le chant ne commence. Sa mauvaise qualité fit penser à l'humain que c'était une vieille musique mais elle était douce et le faisait presque sourire face aux fredonnements de Derek alors qu'il se joignait au chant.

« Tu blesse toujours celui que tu aimes.

Celui que tu ne devrais jamais blesser.

Tu prends toujours la plus belle rose et tu l'écrase jusqu'à ce que les pétales tombent.

Tu brises toujours le plus généreux des cœurs avec le plus violent des mots que tu ne peux pas reprendre.

Donc si je t'ai brisé le cœur la nuit dernière, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que tout. »

Stiles serra la main de son petit-ami, entendant immédiatement un halètement interrompre le fredonnement.

« Stiles ? Bébé ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et sourit face au visage inquiet de son compagnon. Les yeux de Derek étaient mouillés tandis qu'il amenait la main libre de Stiles à ses lèvres et embrassait ses phalanges avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois réveillé, nous étions si inquiets. Les docteurs ont dit que tu t'étais cogné la tête assez fort. »

Derek sourcilla à nouveau alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et les ébouriffa comme l'humain l'aimait.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Stiles. Cette dispute était stupide et tu dois savoir que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais. Je t'aime. »

La bouche de Stiles s'entrouvrit un peu. Derek ne lui avait jamais dit 'je t'aime' avant. Stiles fixa les yeux de son petit-ami et il vit à quel point celui-ci était sincère.

« Je t'aime aussi, Der. J'ai adoré la chanson, peut-être que, si tu me la chantes une nouvelle fois, je te pardonnerai. » Il sourit tandis que Derek riait.

« Deal. Je t'aime réellement Stiles, je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles mieux. »

Stiles rapprocha son Sourwolf pour presser leur bouche l'une contre l'autre alors que la musique repassait.

« C'est parce que je t'aime plus que tout. »

* * *

 **Note/Auteur:** Il y a le lien de la chanson ici : watch?v=6JvBkTzX9_8 parce que c'est mignon, j'y ai pensé tandis que je l'écoutais sur le chemin de la maison et j'ai juste pensé que ce serait quelque chose que Derek ferait.

 **Note/Traductrices:** Mignon, non?


End file.
